


Sketchy

by Missy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Future Fic, High School, Triple Drabble, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat, asking someone out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Calvin tries to ask Susie out to a dance, but she's got some requirements before saying yes.





	Sketchy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelaBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaBoo/gifts).



“Calvin?” Susie’s voice was high and sharp, and it managed to pierce his ear even though they were standing several feet apart. “Why did you tape this to the door of my locker?”

He glanced around the door of his own locker, seeing that she was holding a sketch. “We don’t share last period and my awesome talents deserved a prompt audience?”

“Really?” Susie asked. “It’s a picture of me water-walking in a princess dress.”

“Which is how you’ll feel if you let me take you to the dance.”

She leaned against the neighboring locker. “The two of us? Really?”

“Why not?” Calvin asked. “Since we’re always too cool for the room, and neither of us have dates yet.”

Susie wrinkled her nose. “Well…hmm…”

“Have I made a good point?”

“An excellent one. But you don’t mind being seen with miss school paper, queen of the yearbook?”

“Do you mind being seen with the guy who dropped twenty inflatable velociraptors on the school dance and led an anti-homework protest that got me a police record?”

She smiled. “If I was afraid of that I would’ve moved years ago,” she said. “One condition – the school newspaper needs a new cartoonist. Would you be willing to audition?”

“But…” He seemed to be ready to argue about how uncool the paper was, but he swallowed. “Sure! But I’m not going to soften my edge. My cartoons are going to have punch and political meaning!”

“OK, so just draw Principal Mayweather with one butt instead of three.” 

He laughed. “So it’s a date?”

“Yes.”

“Cool!” Calvin’s voice cracked, and he cleared it. “I mean, Thanks for going with me.”

“Any time,” she said. 

She noticed he kept looking back over his shoulder at her as he headed down the hallway, and bit her lip at the implication.


End file.
